


Boys in Dresses and Girls in Suits

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Niki, Boys in Skirts, Dream Smp, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Girls In Suits, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Sweet, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Wholesome, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, fuck gender roles, just happy wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: The Dream SMP Decides to say "FUCK GENDER ROLES BITCH"
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157





	Boys in Dresses and Girls in Suits

The members of the DREAM SMP plus Velvet and Minx sat in a large living room, all were bored out of their minds.

Just then Eret kicked open the door.

Everyone looked at Eret, he was holding a few shopping bags and smiling like he found a pot of gold.

"What is it Eret?" Niki asked, confused on why the Bisexual had rushed in.

"Ok, lemme just say, Fuck Gender Roles, and I got Dresses and Suits!"

Tubbo cocked his head and said "For what?"

"For Fun!"

"Makes Sense."

"So? Anyone want to join?"

"Sure!"

"I will!"

"BITCH I'D LOOK SEXY IN A DRESS SO HELL YEAH!"

"I don't mind!"

"Yah."

Eret smiled, before dumping out the bags, revealing a few suits and dresses.

"Take your pick!"

The two Females Niki and Minx took a Suit.

All the guys took Dresses.

_______

LATER  
  
_______

  
Eret and Velvet were the first ones out.

"Eret! You look awesome!" Velvet said,

Eret wore the Iconic Strawberry Dress, a crown, and Heeled boots.

"You to Velvet!"

  
Velvet wore a White dress with Red lace, he wore a Brown sweater, his headphones, Lace stockings and Mary Janes.

"Thanks!" Velvet said smiling.

Then it was Quackity. 

He wore a short Red Dress, with Fishnet leggings and Heels.

"YAS SLAY KING!" Eret yelled.

Quackity posed.

"I look fuckin hot."

Then it was Minx and Niki, both wore suits, Nikis was a Light pink and had a bow, she had her hair in a bun.

Minxs was a dark purple, she had a black bow and her hair was in a ponytail.

Then it was Velvets turn to be flustered.

Ant wore a beige Turtleneck sweater, and a white skirt, he had on sneakers and he had a bow on his ears.

"You look amazing Ant!" Eret said smiling.

"Thanks Eret! You as well!"

"Cutie, you look...adorable!" Velvet said, walking over to his lover and placing a kiss on his nose.

Ant laughed, "I know! But you look cuter!" He placed a Kiss on the tallers lips.

"Stop reminding me I'm forever alone." A voice said, the group turned to see Wilbur.

He wore a Sunflower Blouse and a Black Skirt, He has long fingerless gloves and yellow socks.

"Sorry Wilbur, I just was able to do better then Jared." Velvet says, planting a soft kiss on Ants forehead.

Ant giggled.

When Techno walked in he had his usual monotone face but he wore a white dress shirt, a red skirt, and his usual robe.

"The queen."

Thats when Tubbo and Tommy ran in.

Tubbo wore a green cottagecore Dress. With a flowercrown.

Tommy wore a Long sleeved red sweater dress.

"WE LOOK FUCKIN POG!" Tommy screamed.

"LANGUAGE!" Bad said, running downstairs in a black dress with a hoodie,

Skeppy was behind him, wearing a teal dress.

Then it was Schlatt he wore a skirt with a dress shirt, a tie, and a jacket.

Karl wore his hoodie and a black skirt.

Sapnap wore a White dress with a black undershirt.

George wore a long sleeved blue dress with white lace.

Dream wore a green one, It had lace and buttons.

"OMG!" Eret said.

"WE LOOK SO SEXY!" Quackity screamed.


End file.
